How to Train your Dragon: The Musical?
by Annabeth The Unicorn
Summary: Patrice is about to have the thrill ride of her life. When a trip to the bookstore with her despised sister ends with a mysterious book, they find themselves in Berk! But everyone is... Singing? What's going on here? OC's not Mary Sue!
1. Once Upon a time a book ruined my life

A/N: So my sister is in love with Buffy the Vampire slayer. I like the episode where it's a musical. Thus… this story was born. I know it's really dumb. But, what can I say? I'm a nerd. Btw, why is no one reviewing? I mean, I'm posting stories left and right, yet I have no reviews! REVIEW ME GUYS! I want to hear your input, even if its just "this sucks, give up." Although, I hope it isn't, that'd be awkward.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the song lyrics that are in italics, and I don't own httyd. Wanna hear me rant about how much I hate disclaimers? See my profile.

* * *

I am Writing an essay about what I'm doing over winter break, for school… how dumb. That teacher gave us that crap about wanting to get to know about us. First, I have to introduce myself…

**I am Patrice Stewart, I am seventeen years old, and…**

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey ,hey_

"Sarah, Shut up!" I yelled across the hall, "If I have to hear one more friggin' word, I swear!"

It was bad enough that I have to deal with my little (by 4 years) sister's many obsessions over break, AND write an essay, but I also have to listen to her belt out popular pop songs shamelessly at the top of her lungs. It isn't that she has a bad voice… in fact, that's the problem. I mean DAMN that girl can sing! And I… can't. So, yeah, I'm jealous! Wouldn't you be?

She opened her bedroom door and smiled at me.

"Hi, Patrice, Buffy tonight?" she asked.

And here I am complaining about HER obsessions. Yes, I'm a Buffy the Vampire Slayer freak, but I'm not half as bad as her. She's obsessed with _How to_ _Tame your Drakon_… or something like that. Whatever, its about this guy with a weird name who like… befriends a giant salamander, or something.

Anyways, every night we watch an episode of Buffy, and in return, at the end of the week, I'll watch _How to Recover after Shrek 3_ with her.

"Sure, why not?" I said, going to close my door, but stopped half-way and opened it again.

"No more _singing_!" I snapped, before slamming my door.

Lets see here…

**I am Patrice Stewart, I am seventeen years old, and I hate my little sister.**

There we go an introduction. I think that's enough writing for one sitting.

I stretch and stand up, and head out of my room, leaving the computer to wallow in its loneliness.

* * *

"Just take your sister to the bookstore or something... I don't know, figure something out!" my mom said, before leaving for a yoga class. She slammed the front door and I heard the van start.

I groaned. "do something", "sibling bonding time," it was all the same. All these were a parent's feeble attempt to get us to stop "tolerating" and feel the _love_.

I walked into Sarah's room without knocking.

"Bookstore. Get in the car."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

The ride in the car was generally silent, and today was no exception. We arrived at the bookstore on 5th street, and I browsed the Manga section while Sarah was off doing who-knows-what.

Read it, Read it, Read it ets… I decided it was time to go.

When I finally found my sister, she was listening to a strange man talk about a book that he held in his hand. There was only one copy.

"It's magical," he was saying, "Spells and such." His voice was hoarse, and his eyes seemed to hold unlimited secrets, and even I was interested. He handed my sister the book with a smile. "Free of charge."

I grimaced at the ancient book and looked up to argue, but the man was nowhere in the vicinity. In fact, I couldn't see him anywhere.

A free book, Whoop-de-doo.

* * *

We sat across from each other on the floor of our living room. there were two DVD'S in front of us, How to Sell out, and Buffy season six. The book was going to tell us which to watch that night. Sarah held the book in her lap. I knew this wouldn't work, but I wanted to humor her. OK, and I wanted to see the look on her face when she discovered magic wasn't real.

"Alright, Patrice, think Buffy, and I'll think How to Train your Dragon, and the book will tell us!"

"You're such a geek."

"Shut up!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Can we get this over with so we can just watch Buffy?"

She glared at me and started chanting.

"Πάρτε μας πίσω, να προσθέσετε ένα τραγούδι,"

That certainly didn't sound like English.

"μαύρο σαν τη νύχτα, ισχυρή όσο ο τυφώνας"

Ok, now I'm scared. Where did she learn to speak jibberish?

"Μόνο όταν μάθουμε θα σας επιστρέφουμε"

A shimmering ball of light appeared above the DVD's. I heard a scream that was probably mine, and everything went black.


	2. So I Screamed like a School girl

A/N: Wow, this is getting exiting. I know its cheesy, the whole book thing, but I had to get them to Berk, so… enjoy! I would recommend listening to the songs when they come up.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

_Good morning, Good morning,_

_We've danced the whole night through_

_Good morning, Good morning, to you_

I groaned. I was lying on some grass, how did I get here and why were there singing voices around me.

_Good morning, Good morning,_

_It's great to stay up late_

_Good morning, Good morning, to you_

Then it hit me.

"Sarah, Shut up!"

"It's not me, Patrice."

_When the band began to play_

_The stars were shining bright_

_Now the milkman's on his way_

_It's too late to say goodnight_

I looked up. Sarah was lying next to me on the grass, and her mouth was so wide it looked like her jaw would come unlatched. I looked towards the singing to see a giant musical number. You know how In the lion king, that huge dance with Simba and Nalla, where He's singing about wanting to be king, and all the animals where dancing! I'm talking that! I'm talking Broadway! And all the people… where Vikings. Don't ask me how I know… the horned hats where a dead give-away.

_So good morning, good morning,_

_Sunbeams will soon smile through_

_Good morning, Good morning, to you_

The song ended, and all of the people acted like nothing happened. They carried on with whatever they had been doing before they broke into song. Well, all but one.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" A red-haired boy was saying. "Didn't anyone else notice that?"

The rest of the Vikings either ignored him, or murmured in disagreement. Then, I recognized the boy. Though I was used to seeing him as an animated Dream-works character, It was plainly obvious who he was. I got to my feet. Sarah was hyperventilating.

"That's- that's- that's- that's…"

"Diaphragm Contraction man, yeah, I noticed." She was about to pass out.

"I forgot how to breathe."

"In, out, in, out."

She started running towards him, but I caught her by the back of her collar.

"Stop right there, we need to asses the situation."

"Screw That, its HICCUP!" she said, pulling away from my grasp.

I sighed. In the grass next to me was the old book. I picked it up and started ambling over to where my sister was introducing herself to the Viking boy.

"I don't usually talk to inanimate objects," I said, glaring at the book, "but you've really screwed me over."

I looked up from my constant glare at that terrible, awful, no-good, very-bad piece of literature, to see two huge luminescent green eyes staring at me. But the eyes weren't the scary part! A pitch-black dragon was standing in front of me, looking curious. What would you do in that situation? Well, I did what any SANE person would do and screamed. Loud.

The dragon just tilted its head, and I raised the book over my head to bring it down on him.

"Patrice!" Sarah grabbed the book from my hands and kicked me in the shins.

"OW!" now I was annoyed.

"That's obviously Toothless, you Idiot!"

"No, I'm pretty sure it has teeth." I said, as the dragon bared its teeth and let out a low growl. "at least 97.9 percent sure!"

Just then, the red-haired boy, oblivious to the Patrice-Dragon Conflict, came over to us excitedly.

"You must be the answer to my prayers!" he said, "I asked Odin to send help, and he did!"

"Why do you need help? Everyone seems pretty happy here."

"Yes, they are, but there's this strange phenomenon where every now and then the village will break into…" He never got a chance to finish that sentence. He never needed to.

_They got_

_The mustard_

_O_UT! (they got the mustard out!)

* * *

_

A/N: Ok, that last song was from Buffy's "Once more with Feeling" episode. If you haven't seen it, I recommend looking it up on YouTube. Just type "Buffy the vampire slayer mustard" or something along those lines. I think this will be the last update for today, but I'll work on a third chapter.


	3. And Turned to Buffy for Answers

A/n: I know I said there wouldn't be more Tonight, but I got bored, so shoot me. Also, someone suggested that I put more detail into my stories, so I'm going to try my best this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I tell you!

* * *

"I can see your dilemma." I said, "But I'm not sure how we can help."

I watched hid face fall from overjoyed to disappointed in the span of a moment. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. If he was the only one who noticed this, it must be pretty annoying.

I took in his appearance for the first time. Like I said, he had striking red hair, but that wasn't all. He had an abundance of freckles on his face, and the deepest green eyes I'd ever seen. He looked like he couldn't be any older than Sarah. The oddest thing about him I do believe would be his left foot. Or lack there of. This made me wish I had seen the movie. Being the curious one that I am, I would have to ask about that later so that it wouldn't eat away at my mind. He wore a long Sleeved green Tunic, dark green leggings and brown deer-skin boots. Excuse me, boot. Lastly, he had a helmet on his head with horns. It was a Viking classic.

"But you have to!" he said, looking me in the eyes desperately. "No one else, besides Gobber, even notices when it happens, and he doesn't do anything about it! I don't know how much more I can take!" he pulled at his hair in annoyance.

The dragon crooned softly, comfortingly, and prodded Hiccup gently with his snout. The boy absentmindedly started scratching the dragon behind the ears.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said, "I just don't think we can help. On the plus side, its not hurting anybody! I would kill to live a real-live musical!" I saw a wishful light shimmer in her dark brown eyes. It was a sparkle I hadn't seen since she was much, much younger.

I looked around the village. People were singing about everything from true love to a great lunch. Something began stirring inside me, and I felt a bit queasy. This all seemed so familiar.

"Please," Hiccup said, "I have a bad feeling about all of this, you have to do something!"

Feeling. With feeling.

"Why don't you do something about it, you're a-"

"Wait!" he yelled.

"-a hero!"

He face-palmed, "You had to say the "H" word!"

Hiccup groaned as a group of Vikings gathered in the flash of an eye to a semi-circle around us.

_Bless my soul  
He was on a roll  
Person of the week in every Norse opinion poll  
What a pro  
He could stop a show  
Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO  
He was a no one  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero  
Here was a kid with his act down pat  
From zero to hero in no time flat  
Zero to hero just like that_

"This," he gestured to the dancing Vikings, "Happens every time."

_When he smiled  
The girls went wild with  
oohs and aahs  
And they slapped his face  
On ev'ry vase  
(on ev'ry "vase")_

"OK, he's right. This must end." I said.

"You're no fun." Sarah said, starting to dance along with them.

_Bless my soul  
He was on a roll  
Undefeated  
Riding high  
And the nicest guy  
not conceited_

_He was a nothin'  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero_

_He hit the heights at breakneck speed  
From zero to hero  
He's a hero  
Now he's a hero  
Yes indeed!_

The dancers struck ending poses, and then went off to do other things. As if nothing had occurred.

"ARGH!" Hiccup yelled. "The god's hate me! This is hell on earth!"

"That's a bit much don't you think?" Sarah said.

"No," I replied, "This is hell on earth. Anyway, we have to get home. This was a great adventure, thanks for the memories and all that." I shoved the book into my sister's hands. "Speak that gibberish spell thing so we can go home."

"Gibberish? It was English!" She looked almost as confused as I felt.

"What do you mean English? That stuff made no sense!"

"Whatever, what page was it?"

"Forty-two, I think."

"Forty-two?"

"Yeah."

"Oops, heh, heh." She smiled sheepishly up at me.

"What?"

"When I read that chant, back at the house, I was on the wrong page."

I took a deep breath like my psychiatrist told me to do when I can't control my anger. "We Are trapped in a Dream-works movie, and everyone is singing, All because you were on the wrong page." She nodded. "I blame you for this."

"You can't leave! You need to help me!" Hiccup was saying.

"Actually, we can leave, and we are." I retorted.

"No, actually, we can't leave." Sarah said, looking with shock-filled eyes upon a page of the book.

"What do you mean?" I said, feeling the anger in my soul show itself through the redness of my face.

"I don't understand any of this. It looks like… well, like gibberish!" she closed the book and stuck it under her arm.

"This cannot be happening to me. I have an essay to write!" I looked angrily down at my little sister. "This is all you're fault! If you hadn't taken that stupid book, we wouldn't be in this mess! Couldn't you have just left it alone, just once! " I froze.

She looked sadly up at me, and then glued her eyes to the ground. Realization hit me.

"That was harsh." Hiccup said, but I wasn't listening.

"Just once." I mumbled, "Once. Once more…"

Sarah and Hiccup were both looking up at me expectantly, and more than a bit confused.

"What is she saying?" He asked.

"ONCE MORE WITH FEELING!" I screamed.

"WHAT IS SHE SAYING?" Hiccup Yelled back, imitating my yell.

"No, not that!" I said. "Once more with Feeling, the Buffy Episode! It was a musical! There was that demon who made everyone dance until they literally caught on fire!"

"That can't be good!" Hiccup looked horrified.

"Maybe we could help them!" Sarah said, "You know more about Buffy than anyone I know, so we could totally defeat this demon thing!" I gave her _a look_. "I mean, Just until we can figure out how to get home."

I considered this. I had always wanted a chance to be like Buffy, and what difference does it make if its in Sunnyvale or an island in the Mediterranean sea?

"OK," I said. "but only until we can find a way home!"

"Yes!" Sarah said, punching a fist into the air. Hiccup smiled, and Toothless even gave a happy sort of purr.

"Great, so how do we Defeat it?" Hiccup said, getting right to business.

"There's the problem." I said.

"Huh?"

"See, in the episode, they didn't actually defeat the demon. Because, who ever summoned it had to be it's queen and, well, Zander was the one who summoned it, and it didn't want _Zander_ as its queen, Instead, it just left! So, this begs the question, who summoned this thing?"


	4. One Suspicious Visit Later

A/N: Been really busy today, sorry it wasn't up sooner. I would definitely recommend looking up "Once More with Feeling" and watching it. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

* * *

"OK, so we're looking for a necklace, a bracelet, anything!" Hiccup, Sarah, Toothless, and I were frantically searching the village for something that resembled the charm from "Once more with Feeling". Our logic was simple; the charm summons the Demon, so, find the charm, find the summoner. After we had searched our way into next week, Sarah got fed up.

"It's no good." She said. "We've checked every inch of the village, and seen nothing! It's time to take this to the next level!"

Toothless crooned in agreement.

"How?" Hiccup asked. "What else can we do?"

"I was about to ask the same thing." I said.

"Look, how did they find it in the show?"

"Easy, it was just lying around, and Dawn put it on, and so the demon assumed she was the one who summoned it."

"And you said that once it finds the summoner, it takes them back to hell with it as its queen, and the Broadway curse is lifted, so we can assume no one has put the thing on yet." She was making THAT face again. It was the face that plainly showed she was plotting something. It was a face that invoked fear in even me.

"What are you thinking?" I said tentatively.

"Alright, here's the plan; We're gonna call a village meeting and ask everyone who summoned it. That would be so much easier then blindly searching for something so small it a place like this!"

"And what exactly do we tell them?" Hiccup asked. "They Don't even notice it when it happens!"

"You said that there was another person besides you who notices the singing. Why don't we ask him?" I said.

"Gobber?" He replied, "He thinks its all just fun, he won't do anything about it!"

"Let's go talk to him." I said, "I bet I can convince him otherwise."

Hiccup lead us to the forge, where smoke billowed from the chimney, and we heard the unmistakable sound of a hammer meeting metal. Toothless waited in the doorway, as he was too big to squeeze his way into the forge, as we entered the sweltering room to see a man with a blonde mustache pounding a sword. He was missing a hand and a foot. Was losing a limb customary in these parts or something? What was up with that?

"Ah, Hiccup, I've ben workin' on a new… oh! Who's yer friends?"

"Gobber, This is Patrice," He Gestured to me, "and Sarah."

I was reconsidering, a bit late, telling this boy our real names, but ,like I said, it was too late now, so…

"They're gonna help me figure out why people are singing in the streets!"

"Thor almighty, Hiccup, wo'd ya jus' LE' IT GO! S'not like it's hurtn' anybody!"

"Yet," I cut in, "It's not Hurting anybody yet."

"and wha's tha' supposed ta mean?

"It means, this has happened before, and when it did, people started catching on fire!"

That shut him up. He looked at me, gob smacked, and opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"We need to find who summoned it, before its too late!" Sarah said, more than a bit over-dramatically.

"Why do' it Matter who brough' the thing 'ere?" Gobber looked at us suspiciously.

"Once it finds who Summoned it, it'll take the person back to hell with it, and lift the curse on Berk," I explained for the bajillionth time. "Then everything will go back to normal, and my sister and I can focus on getting home."

"Well, I can't help you, so get out of my forge! I have work to do." And he ushered us away.

"Is it just me, or did that guy seem more than a little suspicious?" I said.

"He's just sore, cuz' he was wrong about the dancing!" Hiccup said, with a smirk.

"I don't know…"

"Relax, Gobber wouldn't do something like that."

The sun had already set on the horizon, and I felt myself yawn. It was starting to get late, once it was dark, we wouldn't be able to search any longer. Our homeward bound would have to be delayed a bit.

Hiccup saw me yawn, and he looked at the sky.

"It's getting late," He said. "We should find you guys a place to stay." He thought a moment before something dawned on him. "I think Astrid's sister is off on a quest! I bet you guys could sleep at her place if it's alright with her!"

"Oh, isn't she your girlfriend?" I asked casually.

His face turned into a tomato at the mention of the word "Girlfriend".

"No! Well, yes… I think… I mean… Yes! No! Maybe? I don't know." He was getting hysterical, when a blonde girl came up behind him and punched him in the arm so hard that he flailed onto the floor.

"Yes." She said calmly, Helping the now-silent boy to his feet. "I am his Girlfriend, and proud of it!"

The smile that appeared on Hiccup's face Stretched from ear to ear, even before she planted a kiss on his cheek, and lead us over to her house.

"And Sure they can stay here, my sister's room is free, and you guys can fight out who gets the bed." Astrid said, sticking a thumb behind her to indicate the empty room. We wasted no time in getting there. There was no fight over the bed. I was older. That's that. I flopped onto the bed, and threw Sarah a pillow. She grunted and pulled it under her head.

"Love you!" she said.

"You annoy me." I replied.

* * *

Sarah was asleep in a good five minutes, but I remained awake awhile. Before sleep claimed me, I heard voices. One was of Hiccup, and the other was Astrid. I wondered what they were talking about, so , being the curious person I was, I crept out of bed and opened the door a crack, to see the two sitting on the steps with solemn faces.

"You do believe me, don't you?" He asked.

"Of course I do!" she said, punching him in the arm. But, she hesitated first.

"You don't." he said. "I'm so freaking useless!" he hid his face in his hands. "I must be going crazy!"

"No! No, you're not crazy! I'm sure something weird is going on, but a singing and dancing demon? I mean…"

"I can't do anything right!"

"What in Odin's name are you talking about? You brought down the Red Death! You ended a three-hundred year old war between humans and dragons! And you can't do ANYTHING right?" She seemed to be looking for the right words, "I mean… I mean…" Something seemed to dawn on her, and her face lit up like the sun. she stood up in front of Hiccup and took a deep breath.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again_

"Astrid!" Hiccup said. "Don't you…"

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in_

"Come on! Can't you hear what you are saying; Notice the piano accompaniment coming from nowhere!" Hiccup knew these were feeble attempts that he'd tried before. He eventually just gave up, and enjoyed her song.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through_

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em going "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

The music faded.

"That was very nice, Astrid. Thank you." Hiccup said.

She punched him again, but this time it was followed up with a kiss.

"You just need to relax a bit!" She said, "Go home and get some rest." And she ushered him out the door, completely oblivious to the song she had just sung.

I closed the door and climbed back into bed, If we were going to face a demon soon, I'd need all the rest I could get.

* * *

A/N: Ok, you caught me. That whole last bit was an excuse to use "Firework" By Katy Perry. But I needed a song in this chapter, and I love that one. So, review or I'll have Toothless hunt you down!

Oh, and check out my other stories, they aren't as good, and their really short, but I want to hear your input!


	5. I Condemn My New Friend

A/N: R&R, Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I Own How to Train Your Dragon Action figures, but nothing else. (and, no, I don't make out with the Hiccup one. Much.)

* * *

I was sitting in the Mead hall eating breakfast with Hiccup, Astrid, Sarah, and four others. Toothless lay sprawled on the ground behind us. There were the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, one dude with a terrible tough-guy façade, Snotlout, and, lastly, one big bookworm named Fishlegs. And when I say big, I mean BIG!

The meal consisted of chicken, or something that looked like chicken, water, (SHOCKER) and some weird mush that looked like oatmeal, tasted like sawdust, and had the consistency of jello. It was revolting.

Hiccup leaned in close to my sister and I. He brought out a necklace with a beautiful gemstone, one that was completely identical to the one from Buffy.

"I found this, on the ground on my way over here. Whoever summoned the demon must've dropped it." He said. I felt like hugging him, but was rather scared to do so with Astrid sitting so close.

"Or planted it there for you to find…" Sarah said.

"Please, no one here is smart enough to do that!"

"One problem, We're still no closer to finding the sumonner." I said.

"True." He replied.

The twins where arguing about something not of importance. And Snotlout was trying, and failing, to hit on Astrid, who was scooting closer to Hiccup. And just in case that message wasn't clear, she planted a kiss on Hiccups cheek, Causing Hiccup to stare at the table and blush, and causing Snotlout to shut up.

This all seemed pretty normal, but then Hiccup seemed to be focusing on something and shushed the other conversations at the table. That's when I heard what he'd been listening to. The adults at the next table over where talking in hushed voices.

"They just found the body this morning. It was burned to a crisp!" It was a male voice, whispering and sounding concerned.

"Is there any indication of what caused it?" a woman this time.

"No, none at all!" the man replied.

"Well, people don't just catch on fire!" this was a new voice, also male, but deeper, and more serious.

"Dad…" Hiccup whispered.

"There's no evidence of arson…" it was the first man.

"Perhaps it was suicide?" the woman said grimly.

"Harold was a happy man, he would never…" Said Hiccup's Father.

"And even so, why fire? It's so painful, when he could just tie a rope and end it that way!" the other man said.

"Quite the mystery." Hiccups father said.

The three left the Mead hall at that, leaving three horrified teens, and five very confused ones. The twins, Snotlout, Astrid, and Fishlegs all left, whispering amongst themselves. Hiccup banged his fist on the table in frustration.

"I feel so helpless." He said. "There's nothing I can do."

"We just need to think! There must be something!" I said.

For a minute no one said anything.

"There's only one choice." Hiccup said, as if resigning to fate.

"What?" My sister and I spoke in unison.

"Jinx!"

"That is so juvenile!

"Your face is juvenile!

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"Both of you shut up!" Hiccup interjected. "You're worse than Ruffnut and Tuffnut!" He looked so mad, that we both quit our yapping.

"Here's what I'll do." He said. "I'll put this thing on, the demon will think I was the summoner, and it will leave! Because, Who wants me as a queen?"

"What if it's not the same demon?" I said worriedly, "What if it's female, and takes you to hell?"

"Then… Well, then, I'll just have to do what I have to do to save Berk." He said determined.

"No, I can't let you do this!" I said.

"At very least I have to try." He replied softly, looking down at the charm. "I can't let anyone else die."

Toothless, who seemed to have understood what Hiccup was saying, nudged his rider with a worried look. He was so cute. Toothless reminded me a lot of my cat.

"Hey, Buddy," Hiccup said, as he started to scratch Toothless' head sadly.

"There must be another way, Hiccup," I said, looking him right in the eye. "I just need time to think."

"There is no other way." He said. "Don't you see, Patrice? The longer we wait, the more people are going to die! We need to act, now!"

I had never seen him like this before. Albeit, I had known him for a little over a day, but he wasn't…

He just didn't…

I didn't want him to die.

He was so sweet and kind and…

And just that.

I didn't want him to die, he was my friend.

"How does this work?" He asked, holding out the charm. "And how do I find the demon?"

"You put that on, and it'll find you." I said. My voice was hoarse. It didn't even sound like mine. Who's words were those, anyway?

"Patrice," He said, looking right at me, his gaze unwavering. "I have to do this. For Berk. For everyone I care about." He stood.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone stands_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_Move along_

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong we move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_Along, along, along_

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_[x3]_

_(Move along)_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_Right back what is wrong_

_We move along_

He walked out of the Mead Hall, Toothless on his heals.

"Patrice?" Sarah said. I looked up from wallowing in depression, and smiled mischievously at her.

"Yes, oh, sister dearest?"

"We're going to save him, Aren't we?"

I looked at her.

I looked at the door.

I looked at the ceiling.

And back to her.

"Oh, yeah," I said, "We're going to save him."

* * *

A/N: Yes! That's where I'll end tonight! Review please, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I love hearing from you guys! I think there will be 1-3 more chapters! Love to all you people who have reviewed:

MWA220

IcelandicEel

"Me"

Keep the good reviews coming!


	6. And Sing A Happy Song

A/N: Now things start to heat up. There's a "Once more with feeling" song in here, although it's cut down to fit the situation. I stopped the accented talk, because I suck at it, so just add the accent in your head. Will Patrice be able to save her new friend? Will Hiccup end up in Hell? Will I ever stop asking rhetorical questions?

Disclaimer: I own the entire How to train your Dragon series, but nope, I don't own it. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictoin, would I?

* * *

It had been awhile since My conversation with Hiccup, and I was searching around for him. I was just passing the forge when…

"I don't know, Gobber, He's just gone!" I heard the voice of the man who I remembered to be Hiccup's father say. "That boy just always gets into so much trouble."

"You know Hiccup," Gobber replied. "He'll come back eventually, he always does."

"But the way he was talking, it was crazy! He said something about a Demon that makes people dance until they catch fire!"

"And what an imagination that boy has!" Gobber said, a little to quickly.

"You're probably right."

"See you at dinner?"

"Sure."

That was the last straw. We needed to do something. NOW!

* * *

"What?" After we finished our story, Astrid was plainly in shock. Her eyes bulged, and her mouth threatened to swallow the whole island, it was so wide.

"We need to help him, Astrid!" Sarah said.

"You let my boyfriend go and sacrifice himself to a musical demon to save the village?"

"Yes, But…"

"I really should beat you up." She said, looking me up and down, trying to figure out her odds.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." I said, smirking, "I have nine years of martial arts training under my belt." I took up my starting stance.

"I will vouch for that!" Sarah put in.

"Fine," She said, looking a bit peeved. "How are we going to save him?"

"That's easy, I bust in there, break out my mad Karate skills, you your mad Viking axe skills, and bust the demons face in!"

"Sounds good," She said, and I smiled with pride at my perfect plan. "Bust in where?" Make that, "Almost perfect".

"Umm…" I suddenly felt two feet tall, with everyone staring at me. "In the show, they just kinda sang a song, and arrived."

"Wonderful!" Astrid said sarcastically.

"Look, someone already burst into flames, which means that they must have been near the epicenter of the thing!"

"They found the body right near the old Theater!"

Before we even got the chance to start heading that way, Toothless sort of flew/stumbled/glided right into us. His eyes were wide with fear.

"What is it, Toothless, What is it?" Astrid sounded as scared as I felt.

The dragon was passed scared and had entered hysteria! He was flailing around uncontrollably.

"Calm down, you overgrown lizard!" Astrid said, Bating Toothless on the nose. He stayed unmoving after that, only viciously swinging his tale around.

"Hop on," Astrid said, "This Here Guardian angel can run faster than any of us, so we'll get there faster on his back!"

I could tell that we were thinking the same thing. If Toothless was acting like this, something was happening.

* * *

We were speeding through the woods. It was a mix of gliding and running, and it was a real adrenaline rush! Once, when we made a sharp turn, I almost fell off Toothless, but my death grip on the side of the saddle held firm. When we finally slowed down, we had arrived at an old crumbling building. It wasn't so much a "Theater" as a coliseum, But, Whatever, it obviously hadn't been used in ages.

Astrid jumped from Toothless' back, grabbed the axe that was strapped to her back, and ran through a hole in what was once a wall, with a war cry. Before I had time to even think about following her, I herd her emit a pitiful yelp, and then a clicking noise. Almost like…

Tap shoes?

I ran in to see the strangest sight.

Astrid was tapping like crazy! Her feet were moving so fast, I couldn't even see them. Hiccup was running towards her, obviously Trying to stop her from catching on fire. And a woman with a face like a Burn-victim that was colored a bright red was laughing her ass off! This was obviously our demon. She was surrounded by masked minions.

Hiccup desperately grabbed Astrid's arm, in a terrible attempt to slow her dancing, but he was sent flying back away from her by some mystical force. I saw the charm, wrapped around his wrist. He stood up, dazed but fine, and watched helplessly, as the smoke began to come from her feet. To my surprise, she actually made a sound that sounded like a sob, but couldn't have been. This WAS Astrid.

"STOP!" I yelled, surprised at my own volume.

The Demon looked at me, and Astrid's feet slowed and eventually stopped. When they did, she ran to Hiccup and hugged him. She had every right to be scared of this things power, even I was.

"Yes?" The thing said, in a voice that was sweet and thick, like maple syrup.

"You let them go!" I said, trying, and failing, to sound menacing.

"Alright," She said, and at first a weight lifted from my chest. "But won't you sing to me first?"

I was about to say, "Oh, HELL no!" No irony intended, but she had other plans. My mouth and vocal chords seemed to grow minds all their own and…

_Lifes a show  
And we all play our parts  
And when the music starts  
We open up our hearts  
Its alright  
If some things come out wrong  
We'll sing a happy song  
And you can sing along_

I saw some sneaky minions grab weapons, thinking they could bring me down while I sang. That certainly was NOT going to happen. They approached, and every line was followed up with me taking down another minion.  
_  
Where theres life, theres hope  
Everydays a gift  
Wishes can, come true  
Whistle while, you work  
So hard, all day_

_To be like other girls  
To fit in, in this glittering world  
Don't give me songs  
Don't give me songs  
Give me something to sing about  
I need something to sing about_

_Lifes a song  
You don't get to rehearse  
And every single verse  
Can make it that much worse  
Still my friends don't know why I ignore  
The million things or more  
I should be dancing for_

_All the joy life sends  
Family and friends  
All the twists and bends  
Knowing that it ends  
Well that depends_

_So give me something to sing about  
Please give me something_

The demon shook it's head. "That was mediocre!" She said.

The music sped up, and suddenly I was dancing like I'd never danced before! It was very fast! Too fast! I saw smoke! I felt the souls of my shoes wear away to nothing! I was going to die.

But then…

I fell.

And the music switched, it was not slow and steady, and a new voice sang. It sounded like an angel. The music seemed to swell around me. My sister was standing in the entrance of the place, hands clasped, singing, not because she was forced to, but for the love of it.

_The sun came up on Monday morn,  
the world was all in flame.  
It's all a mortal man can do,  
to make it right again._

_Swing and turn Jubilee  
Live and learn Jubilee_

_The moon came up I stood my ground,  
and swore to not give in.  
To never rest and do my best,  
to rid this world of sin._

_Swing and turn jubilee  
Live and learn jubilee_

_The one who spoke cried tears of hope,  
that we might change in time.  
And when I looked into her eyes,  
the fear I saw was mine._

_Swing and turn jubilee  
Live and learn jubilee_

_The time had come to travel on,  
I made my way alone.  
My soul will end at journey's end,  
this road will take me home._

_Swing and turn jubilee  
Live and learn jubilee_

I stood, frozen to the spot, open mouthed at the angelic voice I had been silencing all these years. The demon started clapping slowly.

"You got your song," Sarah said, "Now Go! Leave, and never return!"

"I need not take orders from a mere girl!" The demon snapped, but then her voice softened. "But, perhaps we can make a deal…"

"What kind of deal?"

"The freedom of your friends in exchange…

for a voice."

* * *

A/N: Yay, my first cliffhanger! Now I know why authors do that! That last song was "Jubilee" by Alison Krauss. R&R! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post!


	7. For a Questionable Happily Ever After

A/N: I don't believe in perfectly happy endings…

Thanks again, to all those who've reviewed:

Lady Khaldz

THATprettyREDhead

Me

MWA220

IclandicEel

I know it's been said before, but I love to hear from you guys! Please review!

Disclaimer: I could say it until I'm black and blue in the head, but would it matter? I mean, honestly, who takes the time to GO THROUGH every fic on this site, and check to see if they have a disclaimer? Who has that job? Whoever it is needs to be paid more. Whatevs, don't own it.

* * *

"Are you sure? You know you'll never speak again." The demon looked like she hadn't expected it to be that easy.

"A deal is a deal, now let them go!" Sarah, I love you. How long had it taken me to realize that? Six chapters? Wow.

"Not quite yet, girl." It said. "I'll be taking my reward first."

It was like something out of "The Little Mermaid" except three times as scary! I won't go into the gruesome details, but basically my sister fell to her knees and started coughing up a sort of greenish liquid, and the demon collected it in a flask. She then examined it, and put it into her pocket. I don't like this demon very much.

"Well, boys and girls, I will now be descending into the sixth layer of hell with my new servant." As she said this, she smirked and grabbed Hiccup's upper arm and yanked him away from the still sobbing Astrid.

"But, you made a deal!" I said, outraged.

"Did I?" The she said, falsely rubbing her chin as if trying to remember. "Could you refresh my memory?"

"You said, if Sarah gave you her voice, you would let all of us go! And last time I checked, Hiccup is one of us!"

"So true!" Hiccup said, trying to pull away from her grasp, which only made her hold harder.

"I would like to hear her say that." She said slyly, turning to my sister.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, she tried again, clutching her throat, but still nothing. She put her face in her hands and shook with silent sobs.

"You can't do that!" I said, outraged.

"But can't I?" She said.

I ran at her, fueled with anger and hatred. I was just planning to throw a punch, when I found she had me in a headlock.

"SHIT!" I yelled, struggling to get her to let go of me.

I noticed in her attempts to choke me, she became preoccupied, and Hiccup struggled free. He dashed for the other side of the room. not very heroically, but hey, I would have done the same thing if faced with the prospect of spending an eternity in hell.

I was just about running out of air, when I heard a definite CHOP! The arm around my neck fell, and I examined the scene as I gasped for air. Hiccup was standing with a sword, no doubt taken from one of the fallen minions. It was covered in blood, and when I looked down, I saw the damage. The body of the demon was lying unmoving on the dirty floor of the amphitheater, and its head, a good five feet away. To my surprise, it wasn't dead. Well, the body was, but the head just looked royally pissed.

"Damn it!" It said, looking at its useless body, "You win this time!"

Even though it was mid-day, when it sang, the whole sky darkened, so it was as black as night.

"_Now I'll leave,_

_and won't return._

_At least not for long,_

_Before I go,_

_I'll let you know,_

_The curse holds one more song,_

_And please if you,_

_Know the tune,_

_Feel free to sing along."_

It then cackled, and the thing sunk into the ground. No one spoke, it felt like hours passed before Astrid wiped her eyes and spoke up.

_Where do we go from here?_

I felt my voice take over, not allowing me to remain silent. Together Astrid and I sang.

_Where do we go from here?_

Hiccup was the next to sing.

_The battle's done,  
And we kinda won._

Then he and I together.

_So we sound our victory cheer.  
Where do we go from here?_

_Why is the path unclear,  
When we know home is near.  
Understand we'll go hand in hand,  
But we'll walk alone in fear. (Tell me)  
Tell me where do we go from here?_

Then together, all three of us sang.

_When does the end appear,  
When do the trumpets cheer.  
The curtain's close, on a kiss god knows,  
We can tell the end is near...  
_

_Where do we go from here?_

The sky lightened, and the strange darkness lifted. That's when I saw it, a vile of green liquid that the demon seemed to have left behind. I snatched it up and opened the top. It turned to mist, and floated back to it's owner. She instantly became ecstatic.

"Oh. My. God! That was so scary I though t I would never talk again! That would have sucked sooooo hard! I wouldn't be able to sing anymore, and there goes my career in the performing arts!" She stopped and hugged me. "Thank you!"

"Hey, I didn't sever its head!" I said, looking at the young Viking, who smiled sheepishly as my sister crushed his ribs. She let him go, and stood next to me.

"That was very heroic." Astrid said, coming over and kissing him on the cheek. "You did a lot more than I did." She said, looking almost mad at herself.

"Oh, that reminds me!" I said. I sat down and removed my sort-of sneakers. The bottoms had been worn off so much that there were no rubber bottoms. You could see right through to my socks.

"Whoa! Epic, sis, you could sell those on eBay!" Sarah said.

I laughed. I Walked with sock-feet, sneakers in hand, as we returned to the village.

* * *

"Yes!" Hiccup said, as we arrived at the town square. "No singing! We did it! We really did it!"

"I can't believe I ever thought you were crazy!" Astrid said. "After all that, I'll never doubt you again." She smiled.

"Now we can focus on getting home." I said, turning to my sister.

"Oh, about that…" She said, looking at her feet. "See, you know how in like instructions and stuff one side is in English and the other is in Spanish?"

"Y_es…"

"Well, um, I was sort of, um, looking at the wrong side…" She said, bringing the book out of her bag and opening to the right page.

I was about ready to choke her. But instead of yelling, like I usually did, I broke into uncontrollable laughter. The other three joined me.

"Alright, then," I said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go."

She smiled, and looked at the page.

Τώρα το ταξίδι μας έφτασε στο τέλος,

Πάρτε μας σπίτι, δεν Theres θέση αρέσει,

Αυτό είναι πού θα πάμε από εδώ,

Και τι περιπέτεια που είχαμε,

As the light once again engulfed us, we waved to our new friends.

* * *

"Patrice Theresa Stewart!" I heard the voice of my mother yell, "What in the name of all that is good, do you think you two are doing? Sleeping on the living room floor!"

I sat up and looked around. My sister was sitting across from me, wiping her eyes. The book was in front of us, and so where the two DVD's. Had it all just been a wacko dream?

"And so late in the day too! You know it's almost noon!"

"Sorry, mom." I said, as I stood up and walked to room. when I got there, I looked at what I was carrying, My sneakers. Memories flooded back to me and I flipped them over. No soles. I smiled.

I sat at my computer, reading what I wrote.

**I am Patrice Stewart, I am seventeen years old, and I hate my little sister.**

No, that would never do. I deleted it and wrote:

**My name is Patrice Stewart, and if I told you what I did over winter break, you would never believe me…**

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do..._

I walked to my door and pressed my ear to it. I would never silence it again. That was where that voice belonged, in the room across the hall… that, and CARNAGEE hall.

I sat back down at my computer.

**But I will tell you that I have the best sister in the entire world.**

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

A/N: Aw… sweet ending! Yeah, Okay, I lied. I love happy endings! I just wanted to keep you on you're toes! Keep reading my stories, and REVIEW!

Love and Hugs,

Annabeth The Unicorn!


End file.
